


Hide and Seek

by SebastianAD



Series: Coriolanus Securities [1]
Category: Captain James Conrad - Fandom, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Skull Island - Fandom, The Night Manager - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Skull Island, The Night Manager - Freeform, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Conrad is hunting down Jonathan Pine. Conrad finds him in a bar and sex happens. Some Dom/sub action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Captain James Conrad stalked into the crowded room and went straight to the bar. He ordered a Jameson’s, neat, and turned to look around. He scanning the dim room twice before he actually noticed the unassuming man in the corner booth. Not for the first time he wondered how a man so devastatingly handsome could hide so well in plain sight.  
He smiled, slightly predatory, and knocked back his drink. He left the glass and some money on the bar and noticed movement from the back booth. Before he could lose him again he marched across the room and sat down uninvited. He leaned back and smiled across at his prey.  
Jonathan Pine sat back down with a sigh and adjusted his tie. He had seen the Captain walk in, everyone had, but he hadn’t moved fast enough. He wondered if he had really even tried.  
“You’re getting sloppy Pine.”  
“Out of practice I’m afraid Sir.”  
“Evaded me in Tangier well enough.”  
“Cairo too Sir.”  
“You were in Cairo?”  
“Saw you twice Sir. You looked busy.”  
“Always working Pine, you know me. So, are you free?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Then come along Pine.”  
Pine stood at the command and kept his eyes on his old Commander. Conrad smiled and stood. Then he walked out without looking back, confident the other man would follow. And he was, two steps back and one slightly to the left. Just like the old days.  
They didn’t speak as they walked into the elevator. Pine gestured to the buttons and raised an eyebrow. Smirking, Conrad leaned over him and pushed the button for the forty second floor. Then he boxed Pine into the corner and placed a hand on each side of his face. He pressed his casually dressed body into Pine’s expensive suit and crashed their mouths together. Conrad slid his tongue past Pine’s lips and didn’t relent until Pine moaned. Then Conrad smiled into Pine’s flushed face and took a step back. He had always blushed far too easily. But it was always a joy to see.  
The men actually bore a passing resemblance to one another and had often used it to their advantage while undercover. With a few simply tricks they could pass for one another, if an alibi was needed. The only real physical difference was that Conrad was larger in every aspect. He was brawnier, taller, and more there than Pine was. Where Pine could hide in plain sight, if he chose, Conrad stuck out. He was bolder, louder and more in charge. The master of his surroundings. Pine chose to master himself.  
The elevator doors opened and Conrad strode out, again not waiting. Pine took a deep steadying breath and smoothed down his silk tie. Then he assumed his polite demeanor again and followed. His chameleon like nature had saved their lives more than once, but he trusted his commander like none other. This was an old game, but one he always enjoyed.  
He walked down the luxury hallway like a man accustomed to being surrounded by opulence and walked into the opened doorway without knocking. He wasn’t surprised to see Conrad sitting in an armchair, sipping from a glass of whiskey. Even wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt he looked like a king on a throne. Pine paused on the threshold for a moment then allowed himself a smile. He locked the door behind himself and walked before his commander. He gestured to the half empty bottle of Jameson’s.  
“Did you even know I was downstairs?”  
“Lucky guess.”  
“Bullshit.”  
Conrad waved his empty glass and shrugged. Pine walked over and poured him another measure and poured himself a smaller one. After his bracing drink he set his glass down and calmly waited. But Conrad could tell that he wasn’t calm at all. He rarely drank and the fact that he needed to now was incredibly exciting. Pine’s mask was carefully in place but the bulge in his pants was ruining the expensive line of his tailoring.  
“I didn’t know for a fact that you would be downstairs but you had been spotted there before. Habits get you killed Pine.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Undress. Let’s see if we can find the real you under all those fancy clothes.”  
Without another word Pine nodded and took off his jacket. He tossed it on the table and carefully disrobed. His elegant fingers unknotted his tie and slid the silk off of his neck. Button by button the shirt was undone and pulled free. He didn’t rush and he didn’t embellish the act but the meticulous way he undressed was more erotic than any lewd striptease. Pine kept his watchful eyes on his commander and even allowed himself a small smile as Conrad shifted in his chair, his erection straining against his jeans.  
Pine toed off his shoes and released his belt. He took his time undoing his fly and slowly pushing his trousers down his narrow hips. He bent and stepped out of them and added them to the pile. He pulled off his socks and stood, just in his white boxers. He tossed the socks with the rest and stood, defiant, for just a moment. But he looked away first and hooked his thumbs into his waistband and added the shorts with the rest.  
Pine stood in front of Conrad and calmly ran his long hands across his own chest. He gave his hard cock a thoughtless stroke and stilled. He didn’t have to wait long.  
“Still working out I see.”  
“I had a strict teacher, Sir.”  
“Hmm, still not really you yet. Hands and knees on the bed Pine.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
As Pine gracefully crawled over the bed and got into position Conrad rose and quickly undressed. He took a small bottle from the table and tossed it next to Pine’s hand. His own toned body was spotted with various scars. Two of which had come from Cairo and was still an angry red. He negligently brushed the marks as he watched the beautiful man kneeling on the bed.  
“Ready yourself Pine.”  
Pine dropped his head but quickly grabbed the bottle and opened it. His embarrassment from being spread open before the other man had started his flush but knowing that he was going to have to work himself open made the blood rush to his face. He hated to be the center of attention but he knew that Conrad was safe. It didn’t make it easier since he knew he had Conrad’s undivided attention but it did make it bearable.  
Conrad smiled again as those elegant fingers hesitantly reached behind himself and smeared the clear lube over his hole. Pine’s head dipped again, cutely flushed, as he worked in one finger. He hissed as he added the next two quickly. Slowly those slick digits were being shoved in deeper and when Pine moaned Conrad saw his shell crack a little.  
As Pine slid his fingers in and out of his ass, twisting and opening them he started trembling. His cock was rock hard, red and leaking into the mattress. His hips bucked, without his approval, when he stroked his own prostate. When his head fell forward again, not from shame, but from desire, Conrad knew he was ready.  
He knelt on the bed and almost gently moved his fingers back in front of him. He ran his own hands from Pine’s shoulders to his hips and pulled him back slightly.  
“You ready Pine?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Not you yet. Alright, I’m not going to be gentle. Are you with me Pine?”  
“All the way Captain.”  
“Closer Pine. We’ll get you here yet.”  
Conrad nodded and smiled. Pine’s layers were starting to slip. It was always impressive to see how many facets he had but Conrad wasn’t satisfied until he found the real Jonathan. And they had a long way to go yet.  
He picked up the dropped bottle and poured a generous amount into his own hand. He coated his cock and stroked himself a few times. He then ran his oiled hand down Pine’s peachy ass and slid two fingers in easily. He then worked in the other two. He trusted Pine, more than anyone on earth but knew the other man too well. He quickly worked him the rest of the way opened and smiled. Pine had rushed this part, perhaps to punish himself or to test Conrad. Either way, Pine had rushed and Conrad had noticed.  
He lined himself up and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Pine tensed so Conrad stopped and took hold of his love handles. He waited until he felt Pine relax around him but instead of pushing himself forward, he pulled Pine backwards.  
Pine groaned and dropped his chest into the mattress as Conrad slowly made him impale himself. Slow and steady Pine was worked backwards around the large cock until he was flush against his Captain. He stilled and ran his hands down Pine’s back until he stopped shaking.  
“Still with me Pine?”  
“Oh god yes Sir.”  
Conrad smiled fondly down at his soldier and decided to crack his shell quicker.  
“Then fuck yourself on me Pine.”  
“No! Please Sir, no!”  
“Move that lovely ass Pine!”  
“Oh god, Please Sir.”  
“Now Pine!”  
“Oh my god.”  
Pine drug a pillow under his face and hugged it tight against him. All of his muscles straining against the order. He made a broken noise, muffled by the pillow but he started to move. Conrad smiled and ghosted his fingers over those heavenly love handles. When he had rocked enough forward, Conrad simply applied light pressure and he would rock himself backwards. Soon he was rocking himself faster and making obscene noises into the pillow. Conrad watched that pale ass swallow up his large veiny cock and licked his lips.  
He let the broken man cheat with the pillow until his desire overwhelmed his inhibitions. As Pine started to slam himself back into the rock steady Captain he silently gritted his teeth. When Pine moaned Conrad decided to help him along.  
“Oh that’s it Pine. You like this don’t you? My hard cock splitting you wide open. Working yourself on me, taking me so deep. I’m watching every move you make Pine. Every shiver, every clench. All mine. Are you with me still Pine?”  
“Oh please Sir?”  
“What are you asking for Pine?”  
“Sir, please!”  
“Not good enough Pine. I want more.”  
Conrad tightened his grip and started to move the man who gripped the pillow tighter and mumbled something. Conrad ground himself deep and swiveled his hips and Pine shot up onto his knees and reached behind him to grab Conrad. The Captain brought his mouth to Conrad’s neck and licked the trembling man. Then he bucked his hips and forced him back onto his hands.  
Then Conrad pushed his shoulders until his chest was back onto the mattress. He rocked slowly forward into that delicious dry heat and groaned.  
“Pine, you have the finest ass. Are you still mine Pine?”  
Pine mumbled something into the pillow and Conrad jerked his knees out from under him. He made a startled noise as he hit his belly but before he could get his hands under himself Conrad was pushing down on his shoulder blades. He also pistoned his hips and drove his cock even deeper into the other man. Pine was completely trapped under Conrad and the force on his shoulders was keeping him pinned to the bed. He couldn’t move, even if he had wanted to.  
Conrad kept his weight on Pine’s upper back and started to roughly hammer himself into the prone man. He was breathing hard and groaning with almost every thrust. The rough, wet sounds of flesh pounding into flesh was drowning out Pine’s obscene noises, muffled by the pillow.  
After a particular rough thrust that actually moved Pine forward Conrad leaned over him and growled in his ear.  
“Lose that fucking pillow Pine!”  
Before the order was even finished Pine had flung it away and had grabbed onto the linens. His broken whimpers were replaced with a strangled cry, depending on whether Conrad was pushing or pulling. He was actually bouncing into the mattress with the force of the thrusts and his trapped cock was being ground nicely into the sheets.  
His façade broke the second time his orgasm was taken away by a rough slam into his prostate. Conrad had kept him on the edge for a while by pounding straight into his sensitive prostate and it only took a moment without the pillow to hide behind for his shell to crack open completely.  
“Oh god! Please James! Please help me! Oh god James, I’m so close! Please!”  
Conrad slowed down to a gentler pace but didn’t stop. He was close too and was glad Pine had finally relented. Even his stamina had limits.  
“Jonathan. There you are.”  
“Please James!”  
“I’ve got you Jonathan. Raise up a little.”  
Conrad stopped pushing him down and grabbed his hips. He lifted him up, never breaking his stride until Jonathan was straight on his knees again. Then James wrapped one hand around his chest keeping his flush to his body and the other went lower to fist Jonathan’s aching cock.  
“Come for me Jonathan. Come now!”  
Jonathan arched back into James and screamed. As he came hard all over Conrad’s fist he also clenched around his cock. The intensity of the orgasm was blinding. Conrad slammed into him and held on tightly.  
“Fuck Jonathan!”  
As Conrad buried his cock as deep as possible he also pulled the other man closer to his chest. He came with a roar and buried his face into Jonathan’s sweaty neck. They knelt like that for what seemed like hours but was really only moments.  
James came around first and after placing a delicate kiss into his lover’s neck he loosened his grip and eased his spent cock out. Jonathan sagged against him and he let James guide them down to the clean side of the bed. He laid Jonathan down and grabbed a wet washcloth from the nightstand. He hastily cleaned them both and tossed the rag onto the floor. Then he gathered Jonathan up into his arms and kissed him properly.  
“I finally found you Jonathan.”  
“You always do in the end James.”  
“Are you still with me Jonathan?”  
“I’ve never really left you.”  
“You are the only one I could ever really count on. Do you know that?”  
“I know James, I feel the same way.”  
“Still up for the hunt then Pine?”  
“Oh yes Sir.”


End file.
